


Artemis

by horsefeathers, snowflake123



Series: Catherine's World [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, F/F, Home Invasion, Kidnapping, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Murder, Original Character(s), Swearing, Violence, sedatives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsefeathers/pseuds/horsefeathers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake123/pseuds/snowflake123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine will do anything to keep her family safe, even if it means pushing them away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Updated Work, still unfinished, but will be finished quite soon.

Catherine was sitting on her bed in the Tardis, thinking. Then, she stood up quickly and walked over to what seemed to be a wall and pressed a hidden button. A door revealed itself in the wall, slowly opening as Catherine slid through. It closed as soon as she entered the small gap, returning to wall state. She was inside a small room with walls that were lit from the top down. The left wall was lined with blades and knives while the right wall was lined with guns of all shapes and sizes, mostly small handheld models.

But, on the wall straight in front of Catherine, was a pair of special knives, with three points, the middle one substantially longer than the other two. They were hung on the wall with the knives crossed in an x. Below them is a bow and a quiver of arrows made of a light durable metal. Catherine picked up the bow and arrows and slung the quiver on her back, carrying the bow with her. She turned, and walked out of the door the way she had came.

Catherine spent the rest of her time in another room, bigger than her weapons closet, that she had outfitted for target practice, martial arts, and whatnot. She had hidden this room also, for she knew, that if the Doctor ever found it he would probably not be pleased.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a year or two in their timelines after the encounter with Knightly and Catherine and Tara were out on a walk. It was the year 2015 and they were in downtown London. Tara was bouncing all over the place, and was starting to become more or less like the Doctor every day. Meanwhile, Catherine was becoming more and more serious, though granted she still enjoyed having fun. They were talking when Catherine came across a newspaper stand something on it caught her eye. It was one word. “Knightly”. She quickly moved towards it, picked it up, and stuffed it in her jacket before Tara could see.

“Catherine, what’s up?” Tara looked at her with curious expression.

“Nothing.” Catherine replied. “Let’s keep going.”

They had arrived back in the Tardis and Catherine was in her room reading the newspaper and connecting the dots. She had a cork-board in a special place where only she could find, that was covered in intelligence she’d gathered on Knightly. There were pins in certain places and red yarn connecting them. A map was in the middle of the board, and Catherine studied it intently. She moved her finger along the map and stopped it over a point on the outskirts of the city, then put a red pin in it. She smiled.

Catherine was dressed in all black. Black pants, black boots, a black tank top, a black jacket with a hood, and black gloves. She pulled up her hood and went through the dark and empty control room. Both Tara and the Doctor were still in their rooms and when Catherine exited the Tardis doors, the sun was just beginning to come over the horizon. She moved quickly through the streets, heading towards the place she had pinned onto the map. A lone office building loomed in front of her. Catherine snuck around back and picked the lock on the door. She entered the building silently and climbed the stairs to the second floor. Once she reached the top of the stairs, she rounded the corner and stopped in front. She could hear voices inside. Slowly, she turned the handle. The voices inside stopped. Catherine stepped inside and pulled back her hood. “Hello.” She said.

“Who are you?” one of the men in the room asked.

“My name is Catherine. And I have something I want to tell you.” She replied.

Then, Catherine noticed someone trying to sneak up behind her and just as he got close enough she spun around, caught him by the arm and flipped him over, leaving him flat on his back, gasping for air. “Would anyone else like to try something?” Apparently, they weren’t very bright because two tried to surround her while a third came at her with a knife. She quickly disarmed the man and knocked him over the head with her bow. As he sunk to the ground, unconscious, she did the same with the rest of them until only one was left standing. She grabbed him by the shirt collar and pushed him up against the wall. “Tell Knightly, three words. She should’ve listened.”

The man nodded frantically then Catherine struck him over the head as well, and he was reduced to a pile on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Before she left the building, she found a computer and hacked into it. Then, she printed out a file page before installing a virus that would take out the main system. She admired her handiwork, grabbed the page, and left.

When she returned to the Tardis, the Doctor was at the controls. He heard the door close behind her and asked, “Where have you been?” 

“Out.” She replied.

“Dressed like that?”

"I have the right to dress however I choose.” Catherine was almost to the hallway.

“Alright.” He said, and went back to messing with the controls.

She entered the hallway and quickly moved down the corridor as she breathed a sigh of relief. Hopefully, she thought, he didn’t suspect anything. Her room was her sanctuary, and as soon as she arrived, she opened the door to her weapons room and carefully stored her bow and arrows before pulling out the page she had printed and set it on her bed. She changed, and then begun to read the document.

It detailed the latest plot. It had times, places, and people’s names. One of the names was Knightly. And it showed where she was going to be. Catherine put it down and began to think.

Catherine stayed in her room for the next few days, planning what she was going to do until days later, when she dressed herself once more in her black outfit and slung her bow over her back. She only needed one arrow today. Reaching into her drawer, she brought out a time vortex manipulator that she had plundered from one of the Tardis’s many storage rooms and strapped it to her wrist. She brought her hood up over her head and punched in the coordinates.

At first she was kind of dizzy, but soon overcame it. Catherine stood on top of a five- floored building, overlooking an alleyway. Moving to the edge and looking into the wide alley, she prepped her bow, and waited.

Tara had gone for a walk outside the Tardis, after notifying the Doctor that she was leaving. He only nodded as she walked out the door. Tara chuckled to herself. She headed down the street, smiling to herself as she walked. Tara decided to take a back way through the alley, where. As she was glancing around, accidentally bumped into a woman.

“Sorry about that.” Tara said, smiling at her. “I must not have been looking where I was going. Again.”

The woman glanced down at her, and recognized Tara. It was Knightly. But Tara had no recollection of who Knightly was and what she had tried to get her to do two years ago, given the fact that the Doctor had wiped her mind of the experience after Tara had begged him to do so.

Knightly stuck her arm out and grabbed Tara by the wrist. “Do you know who I am?” She questioned Tara coldly.

“No, I have no idea who you are. Let go of me!” She was beginning to get frightened.

“Oh, stop playing dumb, you know who I am.” Knightly squeezed Tara’s wrist harder until Tara cried out from the pain.

Meanwhile, Catherine stood on the rooftop. She had seen Knightly enter the alley, as the plans she had printed out had said. She had notched an arrow and pulled back the string, when out of nowhere Tara came around the corner into the alleyway. Catherine relaxed the string a bit out of shock and watched in silent horror as Tara ran into Knightly and Knightly grabbed Tara’s wrist. When Tara screamed, that was the last straw and there was no turning back now. Either she finished what she came here to do, or risk Knightly hurting her sister once again. She pulled back the bowstring again, aimed it at Knightly’s chest, and let fly.

The arrow sailed through the air, and went through Knightly’s chest. Knightly let go of Tara and looked down at the arrow, then back up at Tara. Knightly fell back, and Tara screamed. She covered her mouth, stumbled back, and looked up at the direction the arrow had come from. On top of the adjacent rooftop, a person in a black hood was relaxing a bow and slinging it onto their back. Tara almost looked away when they reached up and pulled back their hood. It revealed the face of… Catherine. Tara stared, almost not believing her eyes. That’s when the face looked down and their eyes met. Tara looked at Catherine, feeling horrified and betrayed. Catherine’s face was expressionless.

Tara took another step back before running back to the Tardis. By the time she reached the Tardis, Tara was crying. The Doctor turned when he heard the door burst open and Tara’s crying out to him.

“Tara, what’s wrong?”

Tara threw herself at him, into a hug, and sobbed out. “Dad, Catherine killed someone.”

The Doctor pulled himself away from her. “What?”

Tara explained what had happened. Once she had finished, he told her to go back to her room. She only half listened and sat back in the hallway. Waiting for the Doctor and Catherine to shout at each other when Catherine got back.

She didn’t have to wait long, the Tardis door was opened then closed soon after Tara had hid herself in the hallway. The Doctor immediately laid in on Catherine.

“Why did Tara tell me you had killed somebody?” He said, with his voice slightly raised.

Catherine looked him square in the face and calmly said, “She wasn’t supposed to see.”

“What?”

“She wasn’t supposed to see.” Catherine repeated, just as calmly as the first time.

“What? You mean your sister wasn’t supposed to see you kill someone right in front of her?”

“Tara wasn’t supposed to be there.”

“Fine then.” The Doctor was getting kind of mad. “Tell me, who did you kill?”

“Knightly.” Catherine said.

“What?”

Catherine’s temper suddenly exploded. “Knightly!” She yelled.

The Doctor looked shocked. “That doesn’t mean you can go around killing people Catherine.”

“I had to!” Catherine screamed at him. “She had a hold of Tara! Besides, I had to kill her. She was a threat! If I hadn’t she could’ve easily hurt you or Tara. And I couldn’t let that happen again!”

“Again?” Tara thought to herself. “I’ve never met that woman before in my life.”

“You sound just like your mother!” The Doctor yelled at Catherine.

She looked shocked for a second, but it was quickly replaced with more anger. “Good!” She screamed back. “Because I sure wouldn’t want to be like you!”

Catherine ripped off the necklace she’d had since she was small that the Doctor had given her and threw it across the control room. Then, she stormed past the Doctor and towards the hallway. When she passed Tara, Catherine gave her a death glare and kept speeding towards her room. Tara shrunk back in fear when Catherine glared at her and squeaked before running all the way to her room as well.

Meanwhile, hurt spread across the Doctor’s face as he walked over to where the abandoned necklace lay and picked it up, cradling it in his hand.

Catherine slammed the door to her room and punched the hidden button in the wall that opened the door to her weapon’s closet. She grabbed some throwing knives and a handful of arrows, left the room, and opened the door to her practice range. She then proceeded to turn a dummy into a porcupine by filling the head and chest with arrows and knives. Then, when she ran out of those, she threw down her bow and turned to a punching bag until she hit it so hard, the chain suspending it from the ceiling broke and the bag went tumbling to the floor. Catherine screamed in frustration and put her fist through the wall instead. Suddenly, she felt bad. The Tardis had never done anything to hurt her, so why was she hurting the Tardis? She whispered a quick sorry and ran her hand along the wall. It mended itself quickly, but Catherine still couldn’t take it. She sunk to her knees and began to sob. Not that she was upset she had killed Knightly, but because Tara had seen it. “What’s happening to me?” She asked out loud. “My sister probably hates me now, and my dad too. Everything’s falling apart.”

She stood up and walked out of the training room, closing the door quietly behind her. As she dried her eyes, she reached back into her drawer and took out a pen and a piece of paper. On it, she wrote a note to Tara. After she had finished that, she placed it under her pillow, where she knew Tara would find it because that’s where they used to leave notes for each other when they were younger. Going back to her training room, she grabbed her arrows and knives out of the dummy and placed the arrows in her quiver, which was still slung over her back. Moving to her weapons room, she strapped on her chest holder for the knives and her back holders for her swords. She took down each weapon one by one and secured them in place. She strapped her guns to her thighs, and carefully loaded Tara’s sai blades from the wall into a black duffle bag along with the rest of her weapons. Turning off the light in the room and walking out with her armory, she stood, and took a deep breath. Still dressed in her black outfit, she brought the time vortex manipulator on her wrist up to her face and punched in coordinates for far away. Her finger hovered over the button. “Goodbye.” She said, and pressed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Tara was sitting in her room, terrified. She had just seen her sister kill someone right in front of her, then seen her sister and her dad fight. Catherine scared her now. What had become of the sister she had loved so much? Why did Catherine feel that the woman she called Knightly had to die? And why did Catherine say that Knightly was going to hurt Tara and the Doctor again? The again part confused her the most. Had they met Knightly before and Tara just didn’t remember? These questions haunted her until finally, after about a day, Tara fought up enough courage to go and ask Catherine. But, when she arrived at Catherine’s room, the door was unlocked and the light was on. Something seemed off. Guessing Catherine had left her room and maybe gone for a walk in the Tardis, Tara turned to leave, but something caught her eye. The corner of a piece of paper under one of the pillows on Catherine’s bed stood out like a sore thumb. Tara moved over and picked it up, unfolding the note. It read,

Tara,

I’m sorry you had to see that and I’m sorry I scared you. It won’t happen again. And as for dad, I’ve become what he hates most. I have a time vortex manipulator from one of the storage units. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. I doubt you’ll ever see me again.

Goodbye,

Catherine

Tara choked back a sob as she read the last few words. No, she thought, this can’t be happening. She’s my sister. Tara dropped the note and ran out of Catherine’s room and down the passageways towards the control room.

“Dad!” She yelled. “Catherine’s gone!”

“What?” He said, turning to catch Tara as she collided with him.

“She’s gone.” Tara gasped out. “She’s just gone.”

Catherine landed in a dark alleyway on a dark planet in the year 3,054. She looked up, carefully studying her surroundings when a handsome young man, about her age, who was also wearing black slowly moved towards her and stuck out his hand to help her up. She took it, and once she was up she asked him his name. He smiled.

“My name is Jason. And you?”

“I’m Catherine.” She said, smiling back.

“Where are you from Catherine?”

“Far away.” Catherine replied, moving one hand to cover up the vortex manipulator on her wrist.

“Well then, may I show you around?”

Catherine nodded and he led her off, down the dark streets of the faraway planet, into the unknown.

Tara and the Doctor immediately set off to try and find Catherine. They searched the past and future, planets, solar systems, and moons. A year passed and they still hadn’t found her. By that time Tara had turned 18 and they’d almost given up looking for Catherine. They could only hope that wherever she was, she was safe. Tara still traveled with the Doctor and they had landed on a planet where it was cold and dark on one half of the planet and warm and sunny on the other half of the planet due to the slow spinning of the globe. Shady people of all sorts frequented it, but not all were bad. In some parts, they were quite friendly. Currently, it was the dark time of the year on the half of the planet they had landed on, and people who were milling around the open market wore warm, heavy clothing. Tara pulled on her coat before she stepped out of the Tardis, followed by the Doctor. Tara turned around,

“Hey, dad, I’m gonna go check out the market.”

“Don’t go too far.” The Doctor replied.

“I’m eighteen.” Tara said. “On earth that’s considered an adult.”

The Doctor smiled. “On Gallifrey, you’d still be a child. I wasn’t considered an adult until I was at least 50.”

“You know what I mean.” Tara gave him an exasperated look.

“I know, but I mean it, don’t go too far.”

“Alright.”

Tara waded her way into the crowd, curiosity flowing through her. Many dark- clothed people pushed past her as she made her way through the crowded marketplace. Interesting items were being sold at the makeshift tents and few caught her eye every once and awhile. All the time, in the back of her mind, she kept searching for a familiar face. So great was her distraction that she didn’t notice the person trying to get past her until she ran into their shoulder.

“Oof!” Tara turned to apologize. “Sorry, I didn’t see you there until it was too late.”

The person turned to look at her. They were wearing a black hood that covered most of their face and eyes. From what Tara could see, it was a young woman.

“It’s alright.” Said a familiar voice.

Tara stared at the woman in shock as she pulled down her hood, revealing her identity.

“Catherine.” Tara whispered.

Catherine smiled sadly. “Yes, Tara, it’s me.”

“I’ve missed you so much.” Tara said, wrapping Catherine in a hug. Catherine pulled back a bit and held Tara at arms length. Catherine wore black pants, black knee-high heeled boots, and a black fitted leather jacket with a hooded shirt layered underneath it. She looked downright imposing.

“I’d love to talk with you, but not here.” She looked around hesitantly.

“Why?” Tara looked concerned.

“I’ve made enemies.”

That was all Tara needed to hear before she followed Catherine. Catherine pulled up her hood once again, and Tara followed her lead, raising the one on her coat as well.

“This way.” Catherine guided.

They made their way through the streets and narrow alleyways until they reached a flight of stairs that led down to a door. Catherine knocked on the door in a rhythm of five and waited. The door opened to reveal a young man, also around Catherine and Tara’s age.

“Catherine.” He said. “I thought you were going out for some supplies?”

“I was,” Catherine said as she pushed past him, leading Tara behind her. “I got sidetracked instead.” She glanced back towards Tara and gestured towards the man. “And that’s Jason.”

Jason waved a little towards Tara from his position leaning against the wall.

“Jason, this is my sister, Tara.”

He nodded and slipped away into the other room to give them some privacy.

That’s when Tara just had to ask.

“Catherine, what’s going on?  And who exactly is Jason?

Catherine sighed and moved over to a set of chairs that faced each other and sat down in one. “Sit down.” Catherine motioned.

Tara moved to the chair opposite and sat. Catherine ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath before looking straight at Tara. Catherine looked stressed.

“I’m not me anymore Tara.”

“What do you mean by that?” Tara asked.

“I mean, I’m not who I used to be. This is where I came when I left you and dad. I’ve been here ever since. Jason was the first person I met here, and he found me a new life.” Catherine looked down at her feet and back up to Tara. “You wouldn’t like what I’ve become.”

“What have you become?”

Catherine swept her hand around the room. “Look around you, try and see what you can deduce.”

Tara looked, all around. Suddenly, she sucked her breath and looked very hurt. “No,” she said. “You can’t be.”

Catherine nodded sadly. “Yes, I am. I’m an assassin, Tara, a gun for hire. I came here because I felt it was a good place for a fresh start. I was right. But not exactly what I had in mind at the time. Jason helped me start. He let me into his home and soon, when he realized my potential, he helped me to become what I am now. Now, they call me Artemis.”

“Why?” Tara asked.

“Because I’m good with a bow.” Catherine smiled coldly.

Tara looked heartbroken and terrified. What had become of her nice, sensible, fun-loving sister?


	5. Chapter 5

“Catherine, please. Come home.” Tara looked pained.

“No Tara, I can’t. This is my home now. Besides, I doubt the Doctor will ever want to see me again, granted what I’ve become.”

“That’s not true, of course he wants to see you again. He’s been devastated ever since you left.”

“You know, if he was in the room right now, I don’t think he’d say the same thing.”

The hurt on Tara’s face grew even more when Catherine said that. “Fine, Catherine, if you want to think that, that’s fine. But I just want you to know I’ve missed you too.”

“Really, after what I put you through?”

“Really.”

Catherine closed her eyes and sighed. Tara thought she just might break and give in. But instead, Catherine said.

“I’ve missed you too Tara, but I just can’t come back. Not now, maybe not ever. It might be a while until I can live with myself again.”

Tara’s hope died in her chest. “It doesn’t have to be like this Catherine. Why did you have to become an assassin anyway?”

“It’s what I’m good at.”

“That’s just wrong.”

“I know, but it seems like that’s all I can do now.” Catherine stood and pointed towards the door. “Please, go.” She said sadly.

Tara gave her one last sad look and started walking.

“Wait,” Catherine interrupted quickly. “Please don’t tell the Doctor you saw me.”

“Why?” Tara questioned.

“I don’t want to see him, it makes for too many complications.”

Tara nodded and walked out the door, slowly finding her way back through the crowds to the Tardis. She waited inside for the Doctor to come back from his wanderings. “I don’t care what Catherine says,” She thought out loud. “I’m gonna tell him.”

The Doctor arrived shortly after Tara had entered the Tardis.

“Tara, what are you doing back so soon?” he asked.

“I found someone.” Tara looked at him with a sad smile.

“Who?” he looked confused.

“Catherine, dad, I found Catherine.”

“Really? Where is she?”

Tara pursed her lips and thought for a second. “She’s somewhere in the town.”

He began to move back towards the door and Tara caught his shoulder.

“Dad, wait.”

He turned back towards her, puzzled.

“There’s a reason she didn’t come back with me. She doesn’t want to come home. She thinks…” Tara paused. “She thinks you hate her after what she did.”

“Tara,” He said, full of resolve. “I could never hate her, and I’m definitely not going to leave her.”

Tara nodded and followed him out. They made their way through the streets and down the alleyways, taking the route Catherine had took Tara when she led her to her house.

Catherine sat in her chair with her eyes closed, resting, when the door began to open. Catherine’s eyes flew open and she reached into her boot, pulling out a small knife and instinctively threw it at the intruder, not even looking to see who it was in her haste. It thudded into the wall, just inches away from his head. Catherine stood up and stared, wide-eyed.

“Dad?”

“Your aim is getting better.” He said. Tara peeked out from behind him. Catherine’s shock quickly turned to disbelief.

“You brought him here? After I explicitly told you not to?” she asked Tara.

“I couldn’t just leave you here. I had to tell him.” Tara stared right back.

“No, you didn’t.”

“I assume you’re here to ask me to come home. Well, I don’t want to go home. This is my home now and if you don’t like it then…” she trailed off. “Why would you even want me back anyway? After what I did? After what I’ve done?”

“What do you mean, what you’ve done?” the Doctor asked her.

“She didn’t tell you?” Catherine glanced over at Tara. “I’m an assassin now, dad. That’s what I do.”

“Catherine.” He said, his face filled with hurt and disappointment. “Why? You’re better than that.”

“I didn’t know what else to do. Even after all I’ve seen, traveling with you and Tara, I didn’t know what else to do.”

“Please Catherine, don’t do this. Don’t put your sister through this.”

“Oh! So now you’re going to use her as an excuse!”

“Excuse me,” Tara put in. “Her”, is standing right here.”

“Not now Tara!” Catherine snapped.

Tara leaned back a bit, shocked by the force of Catherine’s outrage.

“You know,” Catherine looked back at the Doctor. “I don’t have to stand here and put up with this.”

She turned quickly and walked into the other room towards the back of the house, moving quite quickly. The Doctor and Tara tried to keep up, but Catherine moved through the doors and out the back, by the time they opened the back door, she was gone. Disappeared into the busy streets.

“Where did she go?” Tara asked.

“I don’t know.” He said, sighing as he closed the door and they moved back inside.

“Should we go back to the Tardis?” Tara asked him.

“I suppose.” The Doctor replied. “I doubt she’s going to be back anytime soon.”

Catherine had moved out of the house she had shared with Jason, and she had left in the middle of the night so she didn’t have to go through the trouble of explaining her reasons why. Partly because she didn’t feel like it, partly because no matter how much she tried to reason with herself that she didn’t have to, she was afraid of him and his temper. Before leaving, she went to the safe that they kept their earnings from jobs in and took her share, which was about a little less than half of what was inside, packing that into her bag as long as the rest of her belongings. In the weeks that followed she moved around from place to place, taking small jobs now and then when she could, and tried to stay off of Jason’s radar. At least it was a big planet. After her run in with her family, Catherine was careful about not being seen, and she was good at it, as it would be another two years before they found her again.


	6. Chapter 6

Strapping on her belt, Scarlett was ready for her next assignment. Her target was a man by the name of Matthew Roland under suspicion of passing on secret information to an enemy. Scarlett was in her early thirties, she had charcoal black hair and piercing blue eyes. She wore a black loose long sleeved shirt, hood and mask. She wore black protective arm guards, gloves, pants, a black leather skirt that spilt down the middle and black boots. She went through her weapons, making sure she had everything. As a last preparation, she reached up to a small locket clasped around her neck to make sure that it was still there. She always had it with her as a charm, inside the locket was a picture of her mother, father, and younger brother. Once she was ready, she left the house and went to the target's location. Knowing he'd still be there even after her third warning.

Catherine had also received a target package earlier that day, and was also preparing herself. She carried her high-density bow and arrows, along with various blades and guns.

Scarlett's arsenal consisted of various types of weapons. Around her waist was her gun and poison darts along with a small blade and regular bullets. She also carried a cross bow and poisoned dipped arrows, tucked away inside her left boot was a smaller, quieter, gun if she dropped the one around her waist. In the other boot she carried a second blade. On the back of her belt she carried two or three smoke bombs but only used them as a last resort in a tight jam.

Catherine moved quietly across the rooftops, her black outfit concealing her perfectly. Black lace-up boots that stopped just above her knees, black cloth pants, a black v-neck t-shirt, a fitted black leather jacket, and black leather gloves.

Scarlett however had already reached the location. She put herself in a high place giving her an upper hand, being able to see who she was after without them seeing her. She was quietly unbuckling her gun, took out a poison dart, and loaded her gun.

That's when Catherine arrived as well. She stopped when she could see the target, kneeling down, and unstrapping her bow from her back, loading a single arrow. Surveying the scene around her that's when she saw it. Another woman on a balcony opposite, her gun aimed at the same target. Quickly Catherine re-aimed at the woman's gun and let her arrow fly.

Scarlett had the target in her sight, she had her gun raised and aimed. Before her finger pulled the trigger an arrow knocked her gun out of her hands. She began to curse, but stopped short remembering to stay quiet. Instead she looked to see where the arrow had come from.

Catherine dropped down off the roof the second after she fired the arrow.

Scarlett released a frustrated sigh through her nose and retrieved her gun. Checking to make sure it was still loaded, took her aim once more, and was ready to fire. But the man had disappeared from sight when she turned back. "Dammit." She whispered. She quickly turned to leave and find him.

Dropping into the streets, Catherine set herself to intercept the target. Her shot had tipped him off and he had run out of the main street and into an alleyway. She spied him moving towards where she was positioned and tucked herself behind a corner.

Scarlett had relocated and found her target along with spying Catherine. "Well, well." She whispered. "Who do we have here?" She slipped into the shadows to close the distance between her and Catherine.

Catherine's senses were on high alert, every muscle in her body prepared for the kill.

Scarlett was only a few feet away from her, raising her gun at Catherine she said. "Hold it right there honey."

Catherine froze, her hearts pumping faster, sending the vital blood to her extremities. Catherine took a deep breath, holding it for a second before releasing unhappily. "I assume you have your gun to my head?" She asked, unconcerned.

"Clever, been through this before haven't we?" She let out an amused huff. "Why don't you stand down sweetheart, I've got this."

"Not exactly my style." Catherine slowly smiled. "And don't patronize me, I don't respond well to it."

"Stand down." She repeated, tone more serious this time. "I was here first."

"Seriously? Preschool ownership laws? I would think you'd be more sophisticated than that." All of a sudden, Catherine dropped into a crouch, turning and sweeping her legs out from under her, pulling her own gun in the process.

Scarlett hit the ground hard, her gun skirting away from her. Quickly she reached into her left boot pulling out the smaller one. "Try to keep your noise level to a minimum. We don't want Mr. Roland getting away now do we?"

"Trust me, he's already gone." Catherine smiled, her gun pointed at Scarlett's heart.

"What?! No!" Scarlett hooked her foot around Catherine's ankle to knock her to the ground. Quickly getting up she rushed to grab her other gun. "Sorry, gotta dash, need my pay."

Catherine growled, holstering her blaster, instead pulling out her colt revolver. She rolled on her stomach, unloading three bullets. One missed, whizzing past the fleeing woman, one embedding itself in her left shoulder, the other in her left calf. "Gotcha." Catherine smiled.

Scarlett shouted in pain, her head whipped around giving Catherine a hateful look. As hateful as she could mange behind her hood and mask.

Catherine smiled, getting up and dramatically flipping her gun before holstering it.

Scarlett growled in pain then continued off in the other direction at a shamefully slower pace.


	7. Chapter 7

Scarlett was in a great amount of pain by the time she made it home. To ensure that she wasn't followed, she took a less traditional method back. Upon walking through her front door, she pulled down her hood and removed her mask then proceeded to look for the things she needed to remove the bullets from her shoulder and calf.

Catherine sighed, flopping down into her mattress after putting her bow and arrows back in their locked case. "Who the hell was that?" She muttered to herself. The rival assassin had come out of nowhere, though Catherine hasn't really been there very long. "Time to get some bloody answers." She started to sit up but stopped midway. "But perhaps a quick power nap first." The light from outside was beginning to fade anyway.

Scarlett wrapped her calf and winced slightly in pain. "They want me to try and get her?" She sat up straight when she finished, she looked down at the bullets on her bedside table, an order file next to it. Inside it there was information on whom her employer wanted dead. "Of all the people they want dead, it's another assassin." She sighed and stood keeping as much weight off her left leg as possible, she put her first aid kit away and readied herself for the long evening ahead.

Catherine woke about three hours later, yawning wide, but quickly perking up and moving to the kitchen to grab an apple. Biting into it, she peeked out the window at the now dark city. After finishing her fruit, Catherine silently suited up, pulling on a long black coat as well this time, as the temperature on this planet dropped significant after nightfall.

Scarlett turned out all of her lights after making sure her doors and windows were locked tight. She checked the few places where a weapon or two was hidden. After going through her nightly ritual, she changed into something more comfortable and turned in for the night. About ten minutes later, a quiet beeping woke her. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up, turning her head as she looked around her dark room. The beeping persisted, coming from somewhere in the room. She began to stand, forgetting to put less weight on her left leg she hissed a bit in pain. She reached underneath her pillow and pulled out her gun, flipping on her bedroom light she began to look for what had woken her. Finally, she pinpointed the source. The bullets on her nightstand that had recently been removed.

"Shit." She muttered.

Suddenly, sounds of a breaking window came from down the hall followed by a quiet thud, then silence. Another thump and the lights flickered and died. Being an assassin for a long time now, Scarlett's eyes quickly adjusted to the sudden change. Raising her gun, she went to see who or what had broken the window.

Catherine crouched in the darkest corner of the room, an arrow already notched in her bow, though not pulled back.

Scarlett moved quietly, carefully watching her step she looked around the room. "Come on out." She called. "I know you're here."

Catherine accessed the situation, spied Scarlet's gun, and in under a second, pulled back her bow and shot the gun out of her hand, sending it flying across the floor. Then she stood. "Miss me?" She smiled.

Scarlett looked to where Catherine stood. "Oddly enough, no."

"Too bad." Catherine notched another arrow. "So, introductions?"

"Sorry, I don't give my name to just anyone."

"Aww, that's too bad. Oh well." Her bowstring tightened.

"Well, if you want to do introductions so badly why don't you start?"

"I'm Artemis. And you?"

"Sicarius."

"Mmmm... no, but good try." Catherine smiled. "I speak Latin, among other things."

Scarlett rolled her eyes at Catherine. "I wasn't calling you that, that's my name. And if you do speak Latin then you would know it also translates to killer or murderer."

"I hardly think that's your given name."

"It's not, and I doubt Artemis is yours."

Catherine paused. "True."

"Why are you here?"

"I was curious, wanted to see how good you really were." Without any warning Catherine released her arrow, piercing through Scarlett's sleeve and pinning her to the wall. "I must say I'm a bit disappointed." She stowed her bow. "You've never had anyone put tracking devices into bullets have you?"

Scarlett grabbed the arrow and began pulling it out of the wall. "No one's ever dared to try and follow me home. Even if they tried I'd lose them using a less traditional method of getting home."

"Interesting."

"So, any other reason why you're here? If not then I'll kindly ask you to leave."

Catherine eyed the locket around Scarlett’s neck that somehow had come open during the night, showing what looked like her family. “What’s that?” She questioned.

“What’s what?” Scarlett looked confused at the sudden change in subject.

“The locket around your neck.”

“Oh, that.” Scarlett released a frustrated sigh through her nose. "I doubt you'd be able to relate, but hell why not tell you. Those people in that picture are my family and I haven't seen them in years. I was given an order for my brother's head, they wouldn't tell me why, to this day I still don't know. I did the same thing to him like I did the others, I gave him three warnings. Weeks after the third warning I summoned enough nerve to follow him home. It was broad daylight, I didn't want his assassin to be a mystery so I showed myself to him." She stopped and squeezed her eyes shut. "That look on his face, I'll never forget it. He looked so horrified, betrayed, confused, and crushed as I held my gun to his head. My arm shook from holding it, and suddenly my hand just dropped. I couldn't do it, he was my brother and I loved him. I told him to take mom and dad and leave. Move to a different city, or more preferably a different planet. I told him they had one week or I would do my job when I came back. After the week had past, the house was empty. I couldn't have been more relieved in my entire life. They never contacted me and I'm glad they didn't. Most assassins don't see their targets as people, they see them as a pay. This job isn't easy, nor is it fun, but it puts food on the table and helps pay bills." She sighed, her hand holding her locket held onto it even tighter. "I miss them, so much. But I can't see or speak to them ever again. The life of an assassin, you have no idea what that's like."

"Yes, I do."

Scarlett couldn't help the half hearted laugh that slipped through. "How would you know what it's like?"

"I left my family, a long time ago. For their own good."

"Who'd you leave behind?"

"My sister and my father."

"Miss them?"

"Every day." Catherine paused. "But it's for the best. Daddy doesn't approve of violence." She smiled quietly, internally laughing at her own joke.

"Why did you leave? Other than for their own good."

"That, is none of your business."

"I told why I never spoke to my family, it seems fair if you do the same."

"It's complicated."

"If I had a nickel every time I heard that." She muttered under her breath.

"I'm sure. You do seem rather daft." Catherine sneered. "It's a wonder you've stayed alive so long."

"Oh fuck off, you think I enjoy doing what I do? I don't, there's no leaving this job either. Once you're in that's it, no going back. There's only one way out and that's death."

"Unfortunately for me, death isn't easy to come by for myself."

"Why? What makes you so damn special?"

"I'm a Time Lord."

"A what? Never heard of them before."

"Of course." Catherine sighed. "Would it kill you to read or do your research on alien life forms? Or did you skip that bit in school?"

Scarlett sighed and rolled her eyes a bit. "Guess they skipped over it because it wasn't important. Life's not easy either so there's no point to try and and do research. Also as far as I know you took a bit of a tour of my home, does it look like I own any electronics whatsoever to do any research?"

"Nope. Pity, I thought you were a true thirtieth century woman. Oh well."

"It's called living off the grid darling. I live like this for a reason."

"I'm aware. And by the way, if you're thinking of trying to find my family, good luck. They move around a lot and I have no contact with them anymore, whatsoever."

"I had no intentions of trying to find them anyway. Unless I somehow manage to get an order for one of them, which I find highly unlikely."

"Quite."

"Unless, there's people out there who know them and know where they'll be when they'll be there. In that case, well." She shrugged.

Catherine pulled a face. "Well, if you're just going to stand there and talk all day I'm going to leave now."

"Please do, and don't ever come back."

"Well, bye bye." Catherine took a flying leap and launched herself back out the shattered window.

"Till next time." Scarlett said, looking down at her order file. "Until then you go free, Artemis."


	8. Chapter 8

Tara had been sitting inside the Tardis for days now, and the constant drone of the engines was starting to worm it’s way into her head. She had been sitting on her bed thinking to herself, mainly trying not to think about her sister and where she could possibly be. They’d scoured the planet several times, sometimes getting into trouble in the process. It seemed that the people who did know about Catherine usually harboured ill feelings towards her, and at the same time had no idea where she might be. Finally, she was fed up with sitting there and wallowing in her self-pity. “Dad! I’m going out for a walk!” Tara stood there for what seemed like forever waiting for a response.

“Are you sure?! You know it’s not very safe?!”

“I’m staying on the sunny side of the planet! I’ll be fine!” Tara yelled back, hoping that would be enough to calm his nerves.

Pause. “Okay! Be back soon!”

Finally. Tara picked up her jacket and headed towards the door. “Mkay! See you later!”

As soon as she stepped outside, Tara was glad she’d grabbed her jacket as the cold morning air bit at her and she pulled her collar up to protect her neck. It looked like the sun was just coming up, and puffs of warm air showed every time she let out a breath. People were starting to step out from their homes, and shops began to open on the streets. Tara smiled at a few people that passed her, and was pleased to find that they smiled back. One woman in particular caught her attention, a tall olive skinned woman, with long sleek black hair tied back away from her face. The woman was currently purchasing something from one of the vendors that had only just opened, it looked like it was just some groceries. The woman finished paying the vendor before turning to leave, her gaze turning to land on Tara. Suddenly, Tara felt bad for staring and the woman regarded her with a strange look before her features softened into a pleasant smile. Tara smiled back and the woman crossed the street carefully before coming up to talk to her.

“Hi.” She said. “You look familiar, do I know you from somewhere?”

Tara let out an awkward laugh, “No, I don’t think so, I’m not really from around here. Just visiting.”

“Oh really? By yourself? That seems like it would be kinda lonely.”

“Yeah, I just decided to go for a walk this morning to clear my head, maybe meet some new people.”

She seemed to think something over before continuing. “Would you like to have lunch with me? I know one of the best places in town?”

Tara was a little confused about this sudden offer, but everyone on this side of the planet was really friendly, so she assumed this kind of hospitality was normal here. “Sure.” She decided. “Sounds great."

“Wonderful,” She smiled pleasantly. “This way.”

*****

Scarlett had gotten Tara to lower her guard and warm up to her with no problems, she also managed to get the information she wanted to know about time lords, what they were, what they could do and so on. Scarlett also noticed the sad smile Tara had every now and again. So, speaking up she asked her.

"You look sad sometimes, how come?"

Tara looked away and pursed her lips before saying. "My sister left me and my dad a while ago. I never knew or understood why, and I miss her."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. One more thing, I need your assistance with something. Will you help me?"

"Sure, what do you need me for?"

"Bait." Without warning Scarlett sprayed a clear mist in Tara's face, when she breathed it in dark spots began to fill her vision and she passed out almost immediately.

Scarlett had also taken the time to follow Catherine back to where she resided, taking out her crossbow she loaded one of her black feathers, along with a note, took aim at the door and fired. The projectile hit the wooden door with a thump, embedding itself. Catherine heard the sound from her room and grabbing her revolver, went to investigate. Upon finding the black feather embedded in the door, a note was attached to it that read. ‘I have something you might want back, chances are you know her too. You have forty eight hours to come and find her. All will be explained should you choose to save her.’

"Her?" Catherine ripped the note and feather out of the door. It took a second for her to process, but when she did, she turned a shade whiter. "Tara." She whispered.

******

The sedative Scarlett had given Tara began to wear off. Bringing her head up Tara found herself bound and gagged. Her arms were suspended above her and her feet were secured to the floor. Looking up she could see what kept her suspended, an I bolt was bolted into the ceiling, the chains lacing through it. Hoping she could somehow get something loose, Tara grabbed onto the chain and began to pull down as hard as she could.

Unfortunately the bolts didn't budge. Tara gave a slightly distressed sound from behind her gag.

"Don't feel distressed darling." A voice came from behind her. "You're not the one who's going to be put down today."

Looking over her shoulder Tara watched Scarlett enter the room. She was in her black outfit except her hood was down and mask was off.

"I gave your little friend two days to try and find you. I'm sure she'll be here in less than two hours or so."

Tara gave an inward groan, being bait before she knew it would take longer than that. As far as she knew, Catherine didn't know she was there at all.

"Oh do keep your chin up." Scarlett was in front of her now. "Two hours, thirty hours, no matter how long the wait you'll see your friend again."

Tara just glared at her, you're so lucky that my feet are secured to the floor otherwise you'd be flying across the room, she thought to herself.

"Well, I need to prepare some things when your friend arrives. You'll be staying here, but don't worry I'll keep you company." She began to walk out. "I'm going to get some things, you and I are going to have a wonderful time waiting."

Tara listened to her walk out of the room, as soon as Scarlett was gone, Tara dropped her head and her eyes began to well up.

This is my fault, she thought, I never should have come here. I just hope Catherine finds me soon. Or at least cares enough to try and find me.

Catherine cared, but apparently not too much, because not long after she received Scarlett's note she was getting dressed, and certainly taking her time about it. She made sure she had at least a few weapons on her, but only the least detectable ones, before throwing on her black leather coat over her usual black outfit. She popped her collar to hide her face then strode out the door, locking it behind her.

Tara's arms had begun to get sore from the position they were in. And if that wasn't bad enough, she was beginning to get tired of listening to Scarlett talk. Frankly she didn't care to hear what she had to say anymore, she wished a miracle would happen right about now such as the I bolt coming loose allowing her to get free or Scarlett taking at least five minutes to stop talking. She wasn't sure how much time had passed her by, but if she had to guess she would say that half the day was gone now.

Hurry up Catherine, she silently pleaded.

In the midst of trying to tune her out, Tara watched as Scarlett sharpened and loaded any and all weapons she had with her. When Tara saw the darts being loaded into the gun, she couldn't help but cringe at the sight.

Scarlett caught her look and couldn't help but smile. "Want to know what's in these?" She asked her. "Poison darts, a bit old fashion but gets the job done." She stood up and walked towards Tara, a dart in hand. "If I have perfect aim, and I do, then I can easily hit someone right here." She placed the tip on Tara's chest just over her heart.

Tara took a panicked breath and tried to move away from it fearing Scarlett would try to kill her right then and there.

"Oh don't worry." She reassured her. "I won't kill you. Not unless my employer wants me to." She pulled the dart away from Tara, she couldn't help but release a sigh of relief.

Please hurry Catherine, she pleaded once more.

Catherine arrived at Scarlett's house, remembering where it was from when she tracked her there the first time. Catherine smiled, then broke through the same exact window as the first time, just to piss Scarlett off.

Scarlett and Tara both heard the window shatter, releasing a slightly frustrated sigh, Scarlet readied her gun and said. "Sounds like she's here, well here we go."

Catherine brushed off the tiny glass shards off her clothing and out of her hair, slipping a small barbed blade from it's place and concealed it in her left hand. She cautiously and quietly began down the hall and down the stairs.

Scarlett had given Tara a bit of a mischievous smile before getting up and walking into a darkened corner. The main door leading into the room she and Tara were in was left opened a crack, allowing anyone to get past the security installed for it.

Catherine followed what she could hear and see, simultaneously staying on alert for a possible ambush.

While Scarlett stayed hidden in the corner of the room, Tara's breathing started shaking a little along with her arms and knees. She was still gagged and couldn't warn Catherine even if she wanted to. She was utterly terrified at that moment. Tara's head was lowered in slight shame of being this scared while nearly being old enough to take care of herself. Her head snapped up though when she heard footfalls on the other side of the basement door. The door slowly slid open, the tip of a revolver peeking around. Soon the door opened all the way, revealing Catherine at the ready with her gun up. Tara began to squirm in her bonds as muffled sounds came through the cloth tied around her mouth, trying her best to warn Catherine that Scarlett was still in the room. Catherine's eyes scanned the room, cold and calculating, listening for the slightest sound. It was completely quiet until Scarlett stepped out in the light. Her gun resting at her side and a smile splayed on her face. "Well, about time you showed up. I did my research about your kind, your friend here was more than willing to tell me what she knew once she warmed up a bit."

"Did you hurt her?" Catherine growled, pushing the hammer back into place and holstering her weapon, keeping her hands at her sides.

"Oh no, not a scratch on her. Everything she said was of her own free will. Go ahead darling, tell her." Scarlett reached behind Tara's head and removed the gag.

"I'm sorry." She choked out. "I never thought she'd be like this."

"It's fine." Catherine said, not taking her eyes off of Scarlett.

"I do believe you know what I want in exchange for your sister's safe return. Yes I now know you two are related, it wasn't very hard to make connections when she said "my sister left me and my dad" you may want to explain why. Poor thing doesn't seem to know." Scarlett's hand grabbed Tara's chin and a small part of her face when she turned her head away to look at Catherine once more.

"Firstly, take your hands off her. Secondly, explain what?"

Scarlett relented and released Tara. "When you left her and your dad, she didn't understand why you did it."

"And that's your business why?" Catherine piled on the sass.

Scarlett sighed and shook her head a bit. "Sorry hun, guess you won't be finding out why today." She looked at Tara as she said this, turning back to Catherine she continued. "Now, the reason why you're here. My employer hired me to bring you in, dead or alive. If alive then I'm sure they have fun ways to kill you."

Catherine clenched her jaw in anger, her face tightening with anger. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

"What kill you myself or take you to them? That's quite alright, they're now aware of your sister's existence and will settle for her if they can't have you."

"Either one." Catherine relaxed. "Also, feel free. She got herself into this, she can get herself out." Catherine turned to leave.

"What?! No Catherine please, don't leave me!" Tara strained against her bonds.

Catherine strode right out the door, her coat tail trailing behind her as she closed it behind her.

"No please!" Tara called after her but was cut short when Scarlett replaced the gag to silence her.

"Guess she doesn't care if you live or die. Oh well, stay put while I ready your transport."

Tara lowered her head, her chest started heaving.

Meanwhile, Catherine had left the room, but not the house. Despite what Tara might think at the time, she still cared.

Tara's eyes welled up and tears began to spill out, when Scarlett walked over and brought her head up her tone changed to something close to being gentle.

"Don't worry dear, I'm sure they'll spare you if you ask really nicely. Believe it or not I was in your place once, I was much younger at the time and that's how I got my job as an assassin. Now hold still, you may feel a slight pinch." She presented a small needle filled with a clear liquid. "Don't worry, this will just knock you out for awhile."

Tara didn't even try to move away, her gaze just slipped to the floor and waited for the needle to be inserted and emptied of its contents.

Suddenly, the door was flung back open. "Sorry, did I say she should fend for herself? I guess I forgot she's not exactly the fighting type." Catherine smiled mischievously.

Scarlett quickly turned around and Tara's head snapped up. Her face burned a bright shade of red as a growl passed through her gag.

"You've got to be kidding me! I'm going to kill you and make it look like a bloody accident!" That's what she meant to say anyway but it came out muffled. She pulled at her bonds again, this time as hard as she could.

"Now, do keep your head sister dear." Catherine chided.

Tara gave her a glare and growled once more, pulling again at the I bolt until all three of them heard the sound of metal scraping against concrete. Tara stopped and looked up, the I bolt holding her in place had come loose. She looked straight back at Catherine giving a bit of a surprised look.

Scarlett looked up at the I bolt as well, without taking her eyes off it she asked Catherine. "What happens when your kind gets extremely upset? Do you turn into the Incredible Hulk?"

Catherine smiled, giving a wholehearted laugh before calming and saying between chuckles. "Generally." Suddenly, Catherine slipped a blade out of her coat pocket and it flew from her hand and sheathed itself in Scarlett's left hand.

Scarlett screamed in pain as she backed away from Tara, dropping the sedative as well.

Tara's gaze flew between Catherine and Scarlett, finally landing on Catherine giving her a questioning look as if to say was that really necessary?

Catherine shrugged. "Let's see how well you shoot without your lefty. Though, if you're any good, you can shoot as well with your right." She projected towards Scarlett.

"Wasn't left handed to begin with." She said through gritted teeth.

"My bad." Catherine pulled out another blade. "I guess definitely aren’t now." She smiled.

"Catherine stop!" Tara pulled more on the I bolt until it finally came out and landing on the floor with a loud thump. She took the gag off as quick as she could. "That's enough now."

Catherine stopped, slipping her blade back in. "I knew you could do it." She said. "Just needed the motivation."

"What do you plan on doing about these?" She gestured down at the bonds holding her feet in place.

Catherine whipped out her revolver, firing three precise rounds, ripping the chains from their anchor.

Tara gave a silent thanks then looked back at Scarlett her lips pursed together. "One minute." She walked over to Scarlett and grabbed onto the blade handle. "Don't move." She warned, then quickly took the blade out of her hand. She used the gag to wrap around her hand. "There, that should hold until you seek medical help." She turned back to Catherine and walked in her direction. Unable to hold back her remaining anger she pulled her right hand back forming a fist and swung it at her as hard as she could.

Surprisingly, Catherine's right hand came up to grab her fist as it was just inches away from her face. "Just be glad I didn't actually leave you here. To be honest, I actually thought about it."

Tara released a frustrated breath through her nose. "Let's just go."

"Alright. Lead the way." Catherine released Tara's hand.

She brought her hand back down and started out of the room and back upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

“You’re going to go back to the Tardis and you’re going to leave, understand?” Catherine explained to Tara as they walked.

“But-”

“No Tara, you’re leaving immediately, and I don’t want you to come back. It isn’t safe here for you, and I never want to have to do something like that again.”

“Catherine, come with us.” Tara pleaded.

“No, I haven’t changed my mind. I’ll be fine, I can take care of myself, but I can’t do that with you around.”

Tara sighed. “I know I can’t make you do anything, but we miss you.”

“I know you do. Can you find your way back from here?”

Tara’s face looked like a kicked puppy. “Yes. But one more thing.”

Catherine didn’t look very concerned with what she had to say. “What?”

Tara quickly pulled her sister into a tight hug before she could protest, Catherine eventually embracing her as well. They stood this was for a couple minutes before Catherine pulled away. “Be careful, and tell dad I love him.” 

“He knows.”

Catherine watched her sister leave before carefully making her way back home.


	10. Chapter 10

Heavy rain tapped against the window panes in the the bar where Catherine was currently letting off some steam in her only alternative that didn't include bodily harm towards another person. In this case, it happened to be light amounts of alcohol consumption and a solitary game of pool. It had been another year since she’d seen Scarlett, and had moved residences yet again in an attempt to stay low. The bar was currently quite bare due to the downpour outside, and the few people inside were keeping their distance. Even with Catherine's small frame, her piercing glare was enough to make any grown man think twice before approaching her. Catherine had donned her favorite outfit, knee high heeled black leather boots, fitted black pants, a low cut v neck tank top, her favorite fitted black leather jacket, and matching silver arrow necklace, stud earrings, and silver belt. Not only that, but she had put on some cat eye eyeliner and silver eyeshadow. She was bending over to take another shot when the doors flew open, and a rather loud man and his two friends burst inside, sounding quite merry. At first, Catherine merely ignored them, but as she took her shot an unwanted hand landed squarely on her butt. Laughter erupted from the newcomers.

Absolute fury burst forwards, and Catherine's grip on the pool cue tightened as she stood back up and turned to face the men. The one who had assaulted her now stood squarely in front of her, a prideful grin still plastered across his face.

"Is this how you treat every woman you happen to come across?" Catherine questioned him, her voice icy.

He stepped closer, invading her personal space yet again. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Catherine paused, assessing her situation. Then she smiled sweetly before bringing the cue around and slamming it into his groin, then when he doubled over, breaking it across his head, reducing him to a heap on the floor. When his two friends tried to rush her Catherine reached back behind her and produced two daggers from her belt, one for each hand. In under three minutes, they had joined their friend on the floor. Catherine sighed, sheathing her blades and moving a wisp of hair out of her face. "So much for a relaxing day." She quipped.

Scarlett had been looking for a stress reliever herself, because of the rain she had no new orders in. To try and pass the time she decided to go out, despite the gloomy weather. She had worn part of her assassins outfit, black loose fitting shirt and hood. She also wore dark jeans, her usual black boots, and gloves. Walking into the bar she pulled off her gloves, tucking both into her back pocket, and pulled down her hood. Her hair had been pulled back into a low pony tail. She took a deep breath, walked straight up to the counter and have what she hoped would be a quiet evening.

Meanwhile, Catherine was engrossed in her one person pool game, casually stepping over the three men every once in awhile.

Once Scarlett had received her drink, she had turned around to survey the room as she leaned against the counter and took a swig from her glass. Her gaze eventually landed on the pool table area, she nearly coughed up the alcohol when she spied Catherine. Placing her glass on the counter she turned around as she muttered. "Out of all the bars on this planet why this one?"

Catherine took her shot, finishing the game with the same precision she had started it with.

Scarlett downed the rest of her drink before standing up straight and making her way to the pool table.

Catherine sighed. "Yet another mundane pool game."

"So then why don't you make it interesting and have an opponent?" Scarlett stood opposite the table with her arms crossed.

Catherine spun to face her, looking quite startled, but quickly composed herself. "What are you doing here?" She questioned.

"Just thought I'd get out and do something while I have nothing in. Employers are funny that way, especially with this kind of weather."

"Yes, now what exactly are you planning on doing?"

"How do you feel about playing a quick round?"

"Of pool?" Catherine scoffed. "I don't believe you could beat me."

"What else do you think I do in my spare time?"

Catherine smiled. "Of course."

"So is it a yes then?" Scarlett gave a questioning look.

"I'm not sure."

Scarlett sighed a bit. "I'm sure it'd be a bit more interesting than whatever happened here." She gave a vague gesture to the three men on the floor.

Catherine glanced down, seemingly uninterested. "Yes, well, they should have known better than to challenge me."

"Challenge you? And how exactly did they do that?"

"Let's just say their mothers should have taught them better than to touch a lady without her permission." Catherine smirked. "I supposed they've learned."

"Ah, very well then."

"Yep."

"Well then, are we just going to stand here and talk or have you decided whether or not you want to play a quick game?"

Catherine sighed. "All right."

"Good, perhaps though these men should be moved first."

"Nah." Catherine shrugged. "They're fine where they are."

"Very well then."

Catherine strode past Scarlett towards the bar, a tiny smile painting her face. "But first a drink. You can join me if you'd like." She sat down, dramatically crossing her legs.

Scarlett rolled her eyes a bit but followed, sitting two seats away from Catherine.

"What's your poison?" Catherine asked happily.

"Why so interested?"

"Just a question."

Scarlett sighed. "Tequila, believe it or not."

Catherine nodded. "Interesting."

"What about yours?"

"Scotch, mostly."

"Hm, interesting choice."

Catherine shrugged. "It works."

"Are we really discussing drinks of choice?"

Catherine shrugged. "I suppose we are." She smiled at Scarlett.

"Dear god, what has my life come to?" She put her head in her hand as she rested her arm against the counter and crossed her legs. "My life went from being an older sister, to assassin, to discussing alcoholic drinks with a wannabe assassin."

"Excuse you? Wannabe?" Catherine sounded quite offended.

"Yes wannabe, nobody uses a revolver anymore. Not since the late twenty ninth century."

"Well you're the one who looks like they just stepped out of Middle Earth." Catherine snapped back.

"We all have our styles and preferences. Then again it's more considered a male assassin's look nowadays."

"I'm sure. Because apparently you can't be female and an assassin."

Scarlett smiled a little. "Not unless you got yourself into deep shit and practically offer to do anything."

Catherine shrugged. "I don't really mind looking out of place, people will usually leave me alone that way."

"Or get discovered, you did draw quite a bit of attention from my employer. Who, I might add, is will do anything to see you dead."

Catherine didn't look fazed. "Hm."

Scarlett let out a small half hearted laugh. "You sound like you could care less."

"Not really." Catherine smirked. "I've had people trying to kill me for so long now, it's kinda funny."

"Really?" Scarlett seemed just the slightest bit interested.

"Yep. Granted I'm kinda the only fighter in the family." Catherine paused. "Well, the only one who's not afraid to fight."

"Allow me to guess, that pretty sister of yours wouldn't even hurt a fly much less any kind of living thing?"

"Not willingly, no." Catherine shrugged.

"Well then, I suppose your sister and my brother could be good friends. If they ever meet that is, there's a chance they have quite a bit in common."

"I suppose so."

Scarlett sighed as she unconsciously reached for her locket, carefully tucked away under her shirt. Her gaze dropping to the bar and turned away a bit from Catherine.

Catherine looked worried. "Are you alright?"

Scarlett quickly let go of her necklace. "Fine." She frowned suddenly before looking at Catherine again. "Since when do you care? Last I remember you wanted to kill me in my own home."

"Not really." Catherine explained. "I was just curious."

"Curious about what?"

At this Catherine grinned and leaned closer just a smidge. "You." She put bluntly.

Scarlett leaned back a bit. "Me?" She questioned. "Why would you be curious about me?"

Catherine turned towards her and crossed her legs emphatically. "No reason."

"I'll pretend that made sense."

"Well, let's just say you're an interesting person."

"You think I'm interesting?" She gave Catherine a questioning look. "I've been told many things but not once was I told I was interesting."

Catherine smiled.

"Hold on a minute. Are you, flirting?"

Catherine grinned. "Takes you a while to catch on to these kinds of things, doesn't it?"

Scarlett's face burned a bit as she broke eye contact. "Well, I uh." She cleared her throat. "I've never experienced flirting like that before. Usually people are very straight forward with it."

"Well I'm not a very straight forward person."

"I would say not. Then again, neither am I." She looked up at Catherine once more even though her face turned a brighter shade of red.

Catherine looked a bit hopeful. "You're not upset are you?"

"No, I have no reason to be. My entire response system is just acting like that of a young child with a crush is all."

Catherine smiled. "Good, that's good."

"Yes, I suppose it is." Scarlett paused a moment. "Have we given each other our actual name? Or do we just know each other by our assassin names?"

"I'm not sure, would you trust me that much? And should I trust you that much?"

"I heard your sister scream your name, but had long since forgotten it. And yes I would trust you that much, you can trust me. I have been planning to lie to my employer about killing you. Seeing as it's been quite difficult to do so and I no longer find a reason to do so."

Catherine smiled pleasantly. "Why thank you. And it's Catherine."

Scarlett smiled back. "You're welcome, and Scarlett."

"Scarlett." Catherine mused, tossing the name around in her head. "What a lovely name."

"Thank you, as is yours."

Catherine inched a bit closer. "So, what would you like to do until the rain stops?" She grinned mischievously.

"Well, earlier when I got here and saw you I was planning on stabbing you in the back. Quite literally, but now I've just lost all reason to. So I think I'll leave our plans up to you."

"Well then, I've got some ideas." Catherine was inches from Scarlett's face now.

"Such as?"

"Fun things." Catherine grinned, then moved in for the kiss.

Scarlett leaned in and gave Catherine what she was after before pulling back a moment. "With the fun things you're implying you do realize we're in public yes?"

Catherine shrugged. "We can always go somewhere else if you're uncomfortable."

"No, no. I'm fine, I'm just saying. Where exactly would you have in mind if we were to relocate?"

"We could always go to your place. Or mine. I'm good either way."

"How about mine? I have a fast ride, how do you feel about motorcycles?"

This made Catherine grin widely. "Love them."

Scarlett took Catherine by the hand as she stood and pulled up her hood. "Let's go then."

Catherine looked very pleased with herself as she followed along.

Outside, the rain had cleared a bit. It sprinkled a little but other than that it had completely stopped. Scarlett's bike color matched that of her outfit, black all around with a seat big enough for two. Placed on either side of it were side bags that were kept under lock and key at all times. The seat was a bit damp thanks to the rain, but nothing that couldn't be dried off with a towel that she kept in one of the side packs.

She turned to face Catherine. "What do you think?"

Catherine gave a small smile. "It's lovely."

"Thank you." She let go of Catherine's hand, reached into her pocket, and pulled out a small set of keys as she walked to one of the packs to bring out an old faded towel to wipe off the leather seat. "The dealer who sold it to me said it had nine hundred horse power. I didn't think that fast enough so I did a bit of tinkering and now it can go faster than intended."

"That's a good skill to know." Catherine commented, stepping closer. "Though I'm sure you have many other talents I don't know about just yet." She smiled mischievously.

"Oh yes, very many." Scarlett smiled back as she placed the towel back in its place and relocked the pack. "Before we go back to my place, would you like to see how fast she can go? I know just the perfect road to take where there's little to no traffic."

"Sounds like fun."

"Indeed." She got on her bike and started it up, it made little to no sound at all. Scarlett looked up at Catherine with a proud smile as she gestured for her to get on.

With little to no hesitation, Catherine gladly took the invitation and slid on.

Before taking off, Scarlett reached into her back pocket, pulled out her black gloves and slipped them on. Then pulling up the kickstand began to back out of the parking place and out on to the street.

"You may want to hold on to something."

Catherine smiled and slipped her arms around Scarlett's waist.

Scarlett revved her bike's engine before speeding down the road, turning a tight corner she had to lean a little to keep it on kilter as they went. Catherine meanwhile was having a very good time as Scarlett bobbed and weaved through traffic.

Eventually, they reached the road where Scarlett had said there was little to no traffic to worry about. The road stretched on for miles and as far as they could see was clear and free of any oncoming vehicles. So much so that Scarlett had shifted gears and they began to go faster than they had been going, the wind that blew in their face was enough to make her hood fall off her head.

Catherine's smile was spreading more and more by the minute.

Just to show off, Scarlett revved the engine once more. Then leaning back as much as she could without ramming the back of her head into Catherine, popped the front wheel up for a good thirty seconds before setting it back down again on the road.

Catherine laughed. "You're such a show off."

Scarlett smiled. "It runs in my family."

Catherine simply smiled.

Scarlett eventually slowed down before coming to a complete stop on the side of the road and turned a little to face Catherine. "I think it may be time to turn around. Sun’s starting to go down, and if you've been here for as long as I have you'd know there aren't that nice of people hanging around after dark."

Catherine shrugged. "Might as well. Though I doubt they would be anything we couldn't handle." She smiled.

Scarlett smiled back. "I agree. Off we go then, hold on." She immediately gunned it, making a sharp u-turn and headed back to town.

A few minutes later, Catherine leaned forwards and rested her head on Scarlett's left shoulder, letting out a deep sigh.

Scarlett gave a small smile, easing up on the throttle a bit to make the ride back a bit smoother and just a tad bit longer.

The sun had set low beyond the horizon, the air was a bit humid and the temperature had dropped a bit the darker it got. Scarlett had turned on the headlights as it got darker and she couldn't see more than two feet in front of her. She had slowed down to the proper speed limit when they got into town. Another twenty minutes later and they had arrived at her home. Scarlett put down the kickstand and cut the engine after pulling into the driveway.

At this Catherine stirred, lifting her head off Scarlett's shoulder and climbing off the vehicle.

Scarlett watched her with a bit of fondness as she climbed off as well, reaching into her pocket and pulled out her house keys as she walked up to the front door. Once it was unlocked and opened, she turned on the lights in the main room, pulled off her gloves, tugged off her coat and hung it on a coat rack that sat on the other side of the front door. Catherine practically glided inside, positioning herself so that when Scarlett turned around Catherine was perfectly placed to go in for the kiss, gently pressing Scarlett up against the hallway wall, her hands placed on either side of Scarlett's waist.

Scarlett leaned in to kiss Catherine, her eyes slipping shut as a hand was placed on her shoulder the other running through Catherine's hair. Her right leg brushed against Catherine's as it came up and stopped about halfway, her foot placed flat against the wall. Catherine's hands migrated upward under Scarlett's shirt, her lips still pressed against Scarlett's mouth, kissing her slowly again and again.

Scarlett pulled back for breath, her hands placed over Catherine's shoulders. "Bedroom." She instructed as her leg came down, brushing against Catherine's once more.

Catherine smiled. "Lead the way."

Scarlett smiled back and took Catherine by the hand, leading her upstairs and to her bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Sunlight filtered in from a window behind closed curtains. Deep shades of orange and yellow peeking through the cracks and material. The sounds of birds in the early morning could be heard just outside. Being an early riser, Scarlett's eyes slowly began to open. Taking a deep breath in, she turned over on her back and stretched out, turning her head to look at Catherine sleeping next to her. She gave a small smile as she quietly got up, slipping into her closet to put on a fresh pair of clothes that mostly consisted of bra, underwear, and a white t-shirt made of a thin material. After she stepped out, she picked up her clothes from the previous day and threw them into the hamper. Picking up Catherine's she laid them at the foot of the bed, she then went down stairs and start breakfast.

About half an hour later Catherine slowly came around, pulling the blankets tighter around herself before letting out a contented sigh and climbing out of the bed. Looking around for a minute, she finally spied her clothes on the bed. She put on her underwear, shirt and pants, but left her socks, boots, jacket, and jewelry on Scarlett's side table before heading downstairs.

Scarlett was just emerging from the kitchen, carrying a tray that held two plates of food, two mugs of coffee, sugar and cream to go with it. When she saw Catherine come down she smiled. "Morning sleepyhead. Interested in breakfast this morning?"

"Yes please." Catherine smiled back.

"Follow me to the dining room then." She turned and began to walk to the dining room table where she set down the tray and began to unload its contents.

Catherine slid into the chair opposite, but not before planting a kiss on Scarlett's cheek. "Last night was lovely." She whispered while she was still close.

Scarlett smiled. "It was, given I was a bit out of practice. You however were brilliant."

"Thanks, not bad for my first time then?" Catherine spied the pancakes and went in for the kill.

Scarlett smiled and let out a small laugh. "First time? No, not bad at all."

"Well, first time with a woman at least." Catherine said between bites. "But I must say, I think I like you better. He was a little too needy for my tastes." She shrugged.

"Not my first time with a woman. I'll say I haven't had that much fun since I was about nineteen or so. And who was he?"

"Not important."

"Alright then." Scarlett paused for a moment. "You know, it does get rather, lonely here. Seeing you actually sort of sets off feelings towards someone I haven't felt in a long time. If you'd like, you're more than welcome to stay here."

Catherine smiled. "Sure, though I do have a few things I'd like to get first."

"Not a problem. We can head out and get them whenever you'd like."

"Alright." Catherine finished her pancakes and sat back to rest for a minute. "So other than brilliant, what did you think?" She looked genuinely concerned.

Scarlett picked up Catherine's concerned look. "Don't worry, last night was great. Very fun, if I repeat myself. I had more fun than I did when I was a few years younger." She gave Catherine a reassuring smile.

Catherine relaxed a bit. "Alright then."

"I don't think you have anything to be worried about. It was very, pleasurable."

Catherine smiled mischievously. "I should hope so, you sounded quite pleased." She took a sip of the coffee that Scarlett had sat in front of her.

Scarlett mirrored her smile as she took a drink of hers.

"So, do you want to go again?" Catherine offered quietly.

"Hm, perhaps." She smiled as she set her mug down. "I'd rather let breakfast settle before we start up again. In the meantime, why don't we just hang out for a little?"

At this Catherine smiled pleasantly. "Alright, what would you like to do?"

"Well, I still have yet to sort through this morning's mail. But that can wait, since you are my guest, and perhaps maybe more, what would you like to do?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, aren't we at a road block then." She let out a small sigh as she collected her dirty dishes. "Might as well check it now, who knows there might be something interesting." She walked into the kitchen and deposited her things in the sink to be washed later.

"Maybe a job for you perhaps?" Catherine paused for a moment, looking pensive. "Do you think they'll be backlash from your employers? The ones that wanted me dead?"

"That would be a safe assumption. There was a hearty price for your head that I just couldn't say no to."

Catherine looked a bit concerned.

"It wouldn't be worth it now. But, if they find out I haven't done my job then they'll send someone else to do it. They'll notify me and give me 24 hours to do it myself and get half my pay."

"Lovely." 

"There's more though. If they find out I've started a relationship with a target then they'll kill not only the target but me as well."

"I figured as much." Catherine smiled darkly. "So basically everyone's trying to kill us. Again."

Scarlett gave a confused look. "Again? How do you mean?"

"Oh, I meant me. Lots of people have tried to kill me in the past. Yay."

"Ah, that shouldn't happen though. If they were to try and eventually find me, they wouldn't be able to get past that front door. My arsenal is spread through this entire house, I have a gun, knife, everything. You name it, I've got it hiding somewhere."

Catherine looked impressed. "I should still have my daggers, though I'm not sure where we threw them last night. I was a little distracted."

Scarlett smiled. "That's quite alright. It happens to the best of us."

Catherine smiled back. "I suppose it does, seeing how you looked quite distracted as well."

Scarlett smiled again as she slightly turned her head away. "Well, that pile of paper isn't going to sort itself." She walked to the door to gather the small pile that had been slipped through the mail slot. Flipping through each one with an uninterested look before coming a crossed one that stood out. Opening the envelope and reading the letter her express suddenly fell. "Oh dear." She muttered under her breath.

Catherine's eyebrow furrowed. "What's wrong?"

"Remember what I said earlier about being replaced? It would seem they're not going to wait 24 hours, they're jumping the gun a bit." She read a little more. "And hunt me down like a wild animal. Perfect."

"Sounds like fun." Catherine pushed back the chair. "I'll go get my stuff."

"Good idea, I'm going to do a quick weapons check. Make sure everything is in order." She looked down at herself. "And perhaps get dressed."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Well, time to get started. That letter didn't say when or how they'd find me. I'd rather be ready than unprepared." Scarlett tossed the letter and other things onto the coffee table before heading upstairs.

*****

A little after midnight Catherine woke up feeling quite thirsty and a little restless. She carefully pulled back the covers and lifted Scarlett's arm from around her waist, being careful not to disturb her as she did.

Scarlett took a deep breath in before turning over, curling up slightly and snuggled further down the blankets as she turned.

Catherine smiled lovingly before pulling a shirt and sweatpants on over her underwear before heading downstairs.

The main floor was dark, the only light source was the moon light coming from the window. The night was calm, clear and quiet. One could almost hear a pin drop.

Catherine yawned, grabbing a glass from the cupboard and going to the fridge for the water.

As the moon light flooded into the room, shadows from inside and outside were cast into the room. The curtains were pulled all the way back, three figures passed in front of the window and swiftly disappeared on the other side.

Catherine froze, an uneasy feeling coursing through her veins.

Suddenly the door was kicked in and torn off its hinges. More light from outside filled the room was blocked out by three, ratherly tall, figures standing in the door way.

Catherine spun, knocking the glass over in her haste, where it shattered on the floor. "Scarlett!" She yelled.

Scarlett heard Catherine yell and sat up immediately. "Catherine?!" She quickly got out of bed and rushed downstairs, not before grabbing something as she went.

Meanwhile, Catherine was trying to fend off the men as they rushed her, all of them carrying a gun of some sort, though they didn't look like they were trying to kill her. That's when she noticed it. One of them carried a peculiar looking gun, no doubt carrying a sedative rather than a bullet. He was trying to aim it at her while the other two attempted to wrestle her to the ground. When one grabbed her by the wrist, Catherine sunk her teeth into his arm, holding him until she could taste blood before he grabbed her by the hair and ripped her off.

Scarlett flipped on the lights as she rushed into the room, four throwing stars were in her right hand, her hair a mess and in her pajamas. "What the hell is going on down here?" She demanded, ready to throw the stars at a moment's notice.

"A little help here!" Catherine shouted as the other man went to help try and pin her down. Suddenly, the other must have found his aim, because next thing she knew and Catherine felt a sharp pain rammed itself into her thigh.

Scarlett growled before throwing all four stars. Three missed and embedded themselves into the wall while the fourth hit one of the men holding Catherine in his left shoulder. He yelled in pain, releasing Catherine to try and pry the weapon out of his shoulder. She slid to the floor looking quite dazed. Scarlett quickly moved for one of her hidden weapons. Grabbing her gun from under the coffee table she aimed for the man who shot Catherine. The gun shot rang throughout the entire house as dart stuck itself in his thigh.

"You may want to hurry your ass to a hospital. That dart is filled with poison."

Catherine mumbled something that Scarlett couldn't quite make out, trying to push herself up off the floor.

Scarlett quickly shifted her attention to Catherine before looking back at the men that broke into her home and pointed her gun at the man who didn't have a star in his shoulder or dart in his leg. "What did your friend hit her with?" She demanded.

"A sedative, that's it." He said quietly, before starting to back away.

"Take your friends and get the fuck out of my house. Now!"

He left in a hurry, grabbing the one with the dart in his leg, while the other followed quickly behind.

Scarlett let out an angry huff before setting her gun down and hurry to Catherine's side, dropping to her knees. Brushing a bit of Catherine's hair out of her face she asked. "Are you okay? That was probably enough to take down a full grown man."

Catherine mumbled something unintelligible.

"Oh honey. Wait right here, I need to grab something." Scarlett got up and left for a few moments before returning with a land line phone in her hand, quickly dialing a number and placing it by her ear. Then lowering back down she balanced it between her ear and shoulder as she picked up Catherine, waiting for the other end to be answered. Finally, the other end was answered and Scarlett tried have a cheerful tone as she carried Catherine upstairs. "Randy? Hey, it's Scarlett......yes I know what time it is but I need you to do me a favor. My house was broken into and I was wondering if you could come out and help me......front door." She smiled at her final answer as she laid Catherine in bed, grabbing the phone she turned around for just a moment. "Thank you so much, I really appreciate it. I'll see you in a few." She turned back around to face Catherine. "I need to go downstairs and wait on someone, are you going to be okay?"

Catherine nodded, her eyelids drooping to half mast as her head tipped to the side.

"Okay." Scarlett pulled up the blankets and gave Catherine a quick kiss before heading back downstairs, putting the land line back in its place, pulling the stars out of the wall and putting her gun back in its hiding place as she waited Randy's arrival.

About fifteen minutes later there was a gentle knock on the half collapsing door before it was carefully pushed open. A man in his early fifties walked into the house, he had grey blue eyes, and greying hair. He wore a flannel shirt, fade jeans and work boots along with a tool belt strapped around his waist.

Scarlett had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for him to show up, a blanket covered her lap and she was resting against the armrest of the couch.

Randy gave a soft smile and quietly approached, knowing her fast reflexes. Ever so carefully he placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle shake.

Scarlett's eyes slowly opened, when she saw him she stood up and gave him a hug as she said rather sleepily. "Thanks for coming out so late Randy."

"You're welcome. So, the door?"

"Yes." She pulled back. "As you can see it's hanging on its only hinge now."

"I'll get to work then." He paused. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why do you ask?"

"You look a little worried."

"I'm not worried." She tried to tell him.

"Are you sure?" He sat his toolbox down and began to get out a couple of tools.

"Well...I do have, company over."

He smiled a little. "I see then. She's upstairs, I assume?"

"Yes, I took her back up after I took care of what happened down here."

"Is she alright?" He began to take what was left of the door off its hinges.

"The people who broke the door, I think they were after her. One of them claimed that they had sedated her. I was thinking about going after them tomorrow to see what they wanted from her."

"You always manage to get yourself into tight spots, don't you?" He chuckled.

"Sometimes."

"So, if you don't mind, who is she?"

"I don't think I'm allowed to give away her name to anyone. Including people she hasn't met."

"No, who is she to you?"

"Oh, I don't know. Friends with benefits I suppose."

"Of course. I forget sometimes..." He trailed off.

"Forget what?"

"That you prefer women." He coughed obviously.

"Oh, that's quite alright. It's probably not that common here."

"You'd be surprised."

"You think so?"

"Yep." He stood up. "I've got to go get the replacement , I'll be right back." He strode out.

"Alright." Scarlett used this time to go upstairs and check on Catherine.

Catherine had fallen asleep long after Scarlett had left and was still resting when she came back up. Scarlett leaned against the door frame, a small loving smile on her face. She turned, quietly closing the door behind her as she left. When she came back downstairs Randy was back to setting up the door.

"Again, I really appreciate you coming out. You can send the bill tomorrow, I'll get it payed off as soon as I can."

"Sure thing Scarlett." He finished screwing the hinges back onto the door. "You want more bolts this time?"

"I think that would be a good idea."

"Thought so "

Scarlett yawned a little. "Thanks again Randy, I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it."

Scarlett gave him a small smile.

"There." He said as he fixed the last bolt into place. "That should keep any unwanted guests out now. If not, you know where to find me." He began to pack up.

"Yup, thanks again."

"You're welcome." He waved as he left.

Scarlett waved back as she closed and locked the newly repaired door. Turning out the lights she went back upstairs and joined Catherine in bed.


End file.
